


I'll Be What You Need

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Lonely Tony Stark, Lots of Sex, M/M, Peter Cares, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: When Pepper left Tony after his return, he never felt more alone. He needed to feel someone close so he calls for an escort, but someone unexpected turns up to help him out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	I'll Be What You Need

It's been a month since Pepper left him. Tony woke up one day alone and hasn't seen her since. Her letter explained everything but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. He found it really hard to go back to normal after his return from the grave and having Pepper beside him did help, for a while. She kept expecting him to be the charismatic devilish man he was, but it was going to take longer than expected to regain much of what he once was. They hadn't even had sex in that time. Tony couldn't remember the last time, all he knew was that he really missed being touched, being loved. He was ready for it again, ready to feel something, but as soon as he was, she was gone.

There's not many people around who still saw him as the sex god he used to be, and only because he kept himself to himself during recovery. He still saw his friends who came to check up on him from time to time but there was no way he was going to ask them to sleep with him. Peter had been around a lot too, probably more so than anyone. And god he missed Stark when he was dead. Now Peter would leave him food and tidy up, make sure he wasn't straining himself. He had been back three months now, and he couldn't have felt lonelier.

That's how we got to this moment. He was desperate. Tony just needed something, to feel something, to have someone there with him. Even if he had to pay for it.

"Got anyone free for a housecall?" He nervously asked the person on the phone. He had never done this before because it was usually so easy for people to just fall into bed with him. 

"They're all out unless you're wanting a male companion?"

Tony paused. He had never had sex with a man before, but it's not like he had to touch him. The man would come over, get him off, get paid and leave. The voice inside his head reminded him that he was straight, but his body needed this. 

"Yes please." Tony found himself replying. "Got any younger guys, like slimmer ones?" Tony wanted someone who wouldn't make him feel too gay. If a hulk of a guy came in he would probably freak out and leave it.

"Got just the guy for you. Text me the address and I'll send him along. I have to tell you the rules before we do this." The man warned Tony.

"Payment upfront, respect the worker and his phone must be nearby and answered when called, this is to ensure his safety. Have a safeword and no barebacking. Understood?"

"Understood. Thank you." Tony replied. Barebacking? He wasn't gonna fuck the guy… was he? Oh god. After hanging up the phone, he quickly texted the address and went to splash some water on his face. He got a text telling him that the man was 19 years old and a brunette, and that he would be there in ten minutes. 

19 years old? Oh, he was going to hell. It was legal, but christ the age difference was big. He didn't want to intimidate the kid. What the fuck was he doing? This was crazy, completely not right. But if he had to do this to feel anything like the old Tony, then he was going to do it. He turned all the lights down and told Friday to go to sleep, getting out a glass of wine for himself and the companion. 

Tony was absolutely fucking terrified. A man was going to walk through that door, pin him to the bed and get him off. How crazy is this? And he's paying for it? He spent the next few minutes trying to calm his nerves. _It doesn't mean anything. It's just sex. _Although he was expecting a call to come up to the penthouse, the elevator doors opened and he heard footsteps coming in.

_ Keep calm. _Tony told himself as his heart raced and his nerves soared throughout his body. He turned around quickly to make sure all the money was in the envelope on the counter when he heard footsteps come closer.

"It's all there," Tony confirmed, not looking at the younger man. "And don't worry, I know all the rules." 

"Sounds good Mr. Stark."

That voice. That goody, innocent, familiar voice. He knew exactly who that was. Peter. Tony spun around on his heels and was face to face with his protegé, who was wearing a black mesh shirt and tight black jeans.

"Peter? What are you doing here? You need to go, I've got someone coming over." He panicked. Peter couldn't see him like this. He didn't want the younger man to look down on him and see how far his mentor had fallen.

"I know. I'm the one you're waiting for." Peter smiled as he told him, watching the confusion in Tony's eyes. 

"...you? You're… you're the escort? Peter, you're just a kid… how did you get into this?" Suddenly he felt guilty, he should have been helping the man out over the last few months, not the other way around.

Peter stepped forward into Tony's space, not touching him. "I need the money, medical bills for May and college. This is only my second call, but it pays the rent." He confessed. Tony could see in his eyes he didn't like doing this, and Tony hated the idea that Peter is letting himself be used by people for money.

_ Contradiction much Tony? _

"You should have said something Kid, I could have helped you," Tony whispered back, fully away of how close their bodies were.

"You're not yourself yet. I don't want to overwhelm you. But I'm here now. Tell me what you want Mr. Stark." He spoke quietly, in a seductive voice, with a gaze piercing into Tony's eyes.

"Peter… we can't, it's… it's us."

Peter gently raised his hand and softly touched the side of Tony's face, letting his fingers graze his warm cheek. Tony's eyes fluttered shut. He needed this. Peter moved forward so their bodies were ever so slightly touching, his hot breath against Tony's face.

"Tony," Peter licked his lips, speaking in a gentle and caring whisper. "I can tell. You need this, don't you? It's been so long and you need to feel something. Luckily for you, we aren't strangers, so nothing is meaningless, it can be exactly what you need it to be. You just need to let me look after you,"

Tony's breathing was getting faster, his eyes still closed as he licked his bottom lip. He nodded in reply. "What do you do?" His voice cracked.

Tony could hear Peter smiling in his reply. "Technically, I'm only supposed to let you fuck me and suck you off. But you're Tony, my mentor, my friend, and you need this. My rules are… there are no rules."

Tony's eyes snapped open to Peter's. "Are you sure?" Peter nodded in reply.

Tony had to make sure Peter knew what this was to him, what was going on in his head. "Peter I need to tell you something."

As he said that, Peter inched closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Tony let out a soft whimper, being so close to someone again made him feel so warm.

"I've never even kissed a guy before," Tony confessed in a quiet voice. "I'm new at this, and I don't need rough fast sex."

Peter listened to him, his facial expression was soft and warm. "You want the relationship package. I've not done that one yet, but I'll do it for you."

"The relationship package?" 

Peter smiled and slowly let his fingers touch Tony's, linking their hands together. "Come on Tony, I've got you."

He slowly started to walk through the room, leading Tony behind him. Both of their hearts were racing, this was a line that once crossed could not be uncrossed. But Peter made a vow to look after Tony no matter what, and that's exactly what he was going to do. They were silent until they got to the bedroom. Peter slowly led Tony to the bed to sit on the edge.

"We will begin when you say so, Mr. Stark. The safe word is Red, and when we start I'll look after you the whole time, okay?"

Tony nodded and took a few deep breaths in, trying to figure out how they even got here. He closed his eyes as Peter took protection and lube out his pocket and put it on the nightstand.

"Peter, I'm ready. Please don't call me Mr. Stark, okay?" He peered up to where Peter was standing. He had such a comforting expression on his face. 

"Okay Tony, just relax."

Peter slowly got down to his knees and sat in front of his mentor. Luckily he didn't have shoes on so he wouldn't have to get them out of the way. He slowly slid the socks off of Tony's feet and sat them to the side, letting his hands slide up his legs gently. He watched Tony's face as his eyes fell shut, feeling every touch like it was the only thing on earth that mattered.

"Oh Tony," he whispered. "It's been so long, but don't worry, I've got you." He moved his hands to the button of Tony's jeans. "Take these off gorgeous."

Tony did as ordered and sat back down, he wasn't hard yet, this was all too weird. But Peter was determined to give the man what he wanted. 

"You've got the most gorgeous thighs, Tony…"

Tony felt a kiss being pressed into his thigh, and at that moment he felt his insides twist. Tender kisses were placed on both thighs three times each, slowly and lovingly. He felt Peter's hot breath against his skin as the younger man hovered his head over his thighs, softly moving up to graze Tony's dick through his underwear. Tony could feel himself getting aroused a little, and he really liked it, even if it was a man doing it to him.

Peter pulled away and started to unbutton Tony's shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders. "Oh my god, Tony… you're so beautiful." He gasped in a whisper. 

Tony could feel himself blush, he hadn't been called beautiful in such a long time. And he loved it.

"I'm going to get undressed, you can watch me if you want," Peter told him, after slowly trailing his fingers town Tony's chest. 

Tony watched as Peter kept eye contact, pulling off his top and undoing his trousers. He couldn't believe how strong and perfectly designed Peter's body was, he had never taken the time to look before, but now he will never get the image out of his head.

"Are you okay babe?" Peter asked him softly. Tony nodded in reply, "I am." He confirmed.

Both of them waited a moment as they admired the other man, this was going to be difficult to go back to being friends. Peter crawled back to Tony's knees and kneeled between them. Tony was almost shaking with nerves. Peter was going to see him naked for the first time.

"Relax Tony." A supportive Peter spoke softly. "Nothings going to go wrong, Everything's alright, I've got you, love. Remember the safe word."

Tony nodded. He believed Peter when he said that, and to be in the hands of someone so gentle and caring made him feel less self-conscious. 

"I'm going to take these off of you," he told him as he helped Tony to slide his boxers down, freeing his large and wonderful cock. Peter bit his lip, feeling himself getting aroused at the sight. 

"Woah Tony. Look at you… you're a vision from head to toe. I don't know how anyone could ever leave you." He whispered in a romantic tone. Peter's eyes landed on the older man's cock. He moaned to himself as he let his fingers trace the skin from Tony's thighs upwards. 

"Peter, can you kiss me first?" Peter never heard Tony sound this vulnerable, it nearly broke his heart. Peter smiled and got up.

"Lie down with me beautiful, we will take it from there."

As they both lay down on the bed, Peter leaned over him slightly and looked into his eyes. "You're an amazing man Tony, and I'm so glad I'm here with you." He whispered tenderly as he stroked the side of Tony's face. Tony didn't know what to think. He was about to kiss a guy for the first time, and not just any guy. The man who was like a best friend to him, the man who died in his arms and came back. For some reason, it just felt right. Slowly he lowered his head so their faces were centimeters apart. Eyes meeting, nerves everywhere, quivering breaths shared between them. Tony closed his eyes and placed one hand in Peter's hair. 

Peter closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Tony's. _ Oh god, he tastes so good. _ Peter's internal monologue couldn't believe how amazing this felt. 

Their warm lips moved softly against each other, getting into the rhythm, as Peter crawled on top of him. After thirty seconds, Tony opened his mouth letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. 

_ Peter's lips are amazing. I've needed this for so long, I could get lost in this kiss forever. _

Tony moaned as he felt Peter put his body against his, his crotch finally feeling something other than his own hand. Peter still had his underwear on, but he would feel his stiff dick press into him. Tony began to stiffen as Peter moaned into the kiss, he tenderly caressed Tony's body, letting his fingers trail down his muscles. The younger man decided to let his mouth press kissed down Tony's jaw towards his neck, nibbling at the skin. 

"That feels good," Tony croaked, he let himself enjoy as his nipples were enveloped in a warm heat, a tongue flicking over them. He let himself be touched, licked, kissed all over, feeling everything like it was the first time. 

"Yesss…" he moaned. "I've missed this…" Now he was standing at full attention, biting his lip as he looked down to see Peter nearing his crotch. 

"You are gorgeous Tony, so beautiful, so big. Would it be okay if I tasted you? I won't hurt you, I promise. I would never hurt you."

Tony loved this side of Peter. Yes, it was probably just the boyfriend package, but he could get used to this. This was the intimacy he needed, the loving touches, the soothing tones, the feeling he felt in every move. Everything Peter said was exactly what he needed to hear. He felt loved. Pepper didn't even feel this emotional when they were together, and right now he was so glad it was Peter who turned up. Even if he was getting paid.

"Please honey," he found himself saying. "Please do."

"I like it when you call me honey," Peter blushed, sitting between Tony's legs. "Call me honey as I'm sucking you off?" He smirked as he softly touched Tony's dick. 

Tony's mouth opened as Peter wrapped his fingers around his length and pumped it a few times, looking him in the eye as he did. Peter looked at his dick like it was a lollipop, licking his lips, eager to taste it. He opened his mouth and slid Tony's mighty erection into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Tony gasped, letting his fingers softly grasp Peter's hair. This was what he wanted, what he needed. God, it felt so good. Peter was so much better than Pepper anyway, he knew what he was doing.

Peter licked up the side of his dick, pressing kisses all over it. He sucked at the head hard and lowered his head. He deepthroated Tony, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, sucking hard. 

"Fuck honey, oh god… Peter… Peter honey so good…" Tony panted. His hips slowly moving upwards and along with every bob. Peter massaged his balls for a few seconds before he pulled away completely, leaving Tony whimpering at the loss. 

"Do you want to finish like this, or do you want to finish inside me?"

Tony's eyes widened, he never thought this would happen. To be inside Peter? To fully have sex with him? Two days ago, he would have said no.

"Can I be inside you honey? Is that okay?" 

Peter grinned widely and climbed up Tony's body, lips meeting for a kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the last one, eyes clenched shut, lips moving faster, both of them grabbing at each other's necks and shoulders. It was one of those lusty dirty kisses that make your entire body wild with desire. Peter moaned loudly, and oh it was beautiful. It was like music to Tony's ears.

"Tony," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I've only done this once and it was a disaster, but I trust you." His voice was so sincere. 

"I trust you too," Tony kissed his nose. "Do you need me to prepare you?"

Peter couldn't tell where the line was anymore, between work and pleasure. This wasn't about himself, it was about the customer. But Tony wasn't just a customer, and this wasn't just work. Last time he got himself ready because he didn't want that person to intimately touch him like that. A dicks a dick, but hands were something else.

"Yes please babe." He found himself saying.

Before he knew it he was turned over on his back. Tony didn't hesitate before pulling off his boxers and unveiling Peter's throbbing dick. That was the first time Tony had seen another man's penis in a sexual light, and he had to admit he loved it. Part of him wanted to try and give the man a blowjob, but he was way too nervous for that. Tony was lying at his side with lube covered fingers, eyes connecting with each other.

As soon as Tony's finger touched his entrance he let his eyes close to really feel it. His breath wavered as the finger entered his hole, reaching up inside him. He moaned slightly as he was being slowly fingered, then again louder as a second finger was added. 

"Fuck Tony, that feels good," his mouth was dry, his legs widened to give Tony better access. A third finger, and oh it was so beautiful. Peter moved his hips, biting down on his bottom lip as he let his eyes look to Tony's again. Tony had been watching him the whole time, he was so turned on by seeing Peter come undone at his touch. Peter was beautiful, incredible, mesmerizing. 

"Uh… oh Tony… so good, yes…" his moans were coming out between pants, this was the best slow fuck he could have imagined. His fingers were deep inside him, grazing over his prostate.

"TONY FUCK!" He called out, he never felt that before. The other man wasn't big enough to touch and he hadn't prepared himself that well. He heard Tony growl over him, getting more and more turned on just by watching him.

"I'm ready Tony," 

Tony pulled away and grabbed the condom Peter had brought, slipping it on his dick. Before they got down to it, they met up for another kiss. Moaning against each other they rolled over, both trying to be on top. Finally, Peter won, holding Tony down. 

"Are you okay Tony? Do you still want this?" He asked as he straddled him. He hoped Tony wouldn't say no, he needed this release, and to be able to hear Tony's orgasm would be a dream come true. 

"I do, I do honey." Tony's hands were cradling Peter's face as he leaned forward to position themselves. Peter kissed Tony's lips softly before moving back and dropping his hips, letting Tony's dick fill him right up. 

"SHIT!" Tony exclaimed as he felt the tight heat around his dick, that felt more erotic and pleasurable than anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to cry from pleasure. Peter's head fell backwards as he got used to Tony being inside him. Tony was bigger than the other guy and bigger than his dildos. He could get used to this. Peter and Tony locked eyes as slowly Peter raised his hips and dropped them back down again, both of their mouths hanging open, lust in their eyes. 

Tony's hands held Peter's hips and helped him get into a rhythm, both of them feeling the heat rise up between them. It got faster and needier as they both began to moan, both sets of hips thrusting, sweat making their skin glisten. Their eyes stayed on each other.

"Honey… awh fuck… Peter, oh yes, oh oh oh," Tony moaned underneath him, feeling overwhelming love and adoration inside him. It was all coming together, he was nearly there. 

"Shit Tony, you're perfect, oh God you feel so good… I… oh, shit,"

Tony couldn't take it anymore, he twisted them over so Peter was now lying on the bed. One hand kept him close to Peter and the other entwined their fingers together. Eyes meeting, they crashed their lips together as Tony began to pound into the younger man, already he was feeling like his old self. He ground down, trying his best to hit Peter's prostate every time, making Peter cry out in ecstasy. 

"Fuck yes! Oh god Tony, oh babe, ooh," he sobbed, 

Tony knew what he needed. He let go of Peter's hand and reached between them, taking a hold of Peter's throbbing cock. 

"YES!" Peter exclaimed as he felt Tony wank him off as he repeatedly pounded into him. 

Both of them let out strings of pleasure, moaning each other's names and other profanities. Peter's brown curls were sticking to his forehead. Peter reached up and pressed their lips together before putting his head in the crook of Tony's neck, biting it to spur him on. He could feel it was about to happen, staring intently into Tony's eyes. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum… gonna cum for you, I love you, Tony!" He cried as he let his head fall back and shot his load between the two of them. The muscles around Tony's dick spasmed, sending him straight into his orgasm.

"Oh shi… oh shit, Peter, yes, yes yes yeeees fuck!" He came hard and loudly, collapsing onto him. Breathless, sweaty and completely exhausted, they two lay against each other in that position, trying to calm down. 

"That was the best sex I have ever had," Tony growled, kissing Peter's shoulder. 

"Me too," Peter admitted, touching the man's hair. Tony slowly moved away from him and lay beside him, watching him as he tried to regain his breath. 

"Can I ask you something?" Tony's voice was quiet and timid again. Peter noticed this and pulled himself to sit up.

"Of course."

"How much of this was the boyfriend package and how much was real?" He didn't want to ask, in case it was the answer he didn't want. But he found himself asking it anyway.

Peter giggled and moved closer to Tony, leaning against his chest and putting his arm around him. "There is no boyfriend package Tony. I made it up so I could kiss you."

Tony blinked a few times and moved so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You… you wanted to kiss me?"

Peter didn't know whether Tony was going to be angry or not, but he had to come clean. "Tony… I have to confess. There were plenty of girls tonight. I convinced Leon to let me come when I heard it was you."

Tony's mouth hung open. "So… so, you like me?"

Peter licked his lips. Suddenly he became the timid and quieter one. "I love you, Tony. I always have. I thought at least, if I did it this way, I would still get some part of you." He felt stupid and foolish admitting this. 

Any minute now Tony would yell at him, tell him off and kick him out. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled the man back against him and kissed his head. "Quit your job." He stated.

"I… I can't Tony… I have stuff I need to pay for."

Tony's head rested against Peter's as his fingers made circles on his arms. "I'll pay for it all. I don't want you sleeping with other people, if that's okay with you, I kind of want you all to myself."

Peter didn't reply, instead Tony could feel tears dripping down onto his chest. He slowly moved their position so he was hovering on top of Peter. "Why are you crying, honey?"

Peter smiled through his tears, eyes red as he reached out to touch Tony's jaw. "I just love you so much, Tony. I'll quit my job if it means I get to be here even a minute longer."

Tony chuckled in that beautiful low voice. "I'm still broken Peter, but if there's anyone who I want to get better with it's you."

Peter's tears were still falling as a sweet smile played on his lips, bring Tony's face closer to his. "If you mean it, Tony, I'll be here forever."

"You'd better." Tony grinned, closing the distance between them. 

  
  



End file.
